


A Light In The Dark

by o0Alien0o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, References to Depression, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Alien0o/pseuds/o0Alien0o
Summary: Kakashi shows Sakura that she doesn't have to be alone in the dark anymore.





	A Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casualempathalienpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casualempathalienpickle).



 

 

A Light In The Dark

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

 

There was no better time to run that in the middle of the night. It had become a nightly routine for the medic kunoichi over the last few months. The village would settle for the night, the streets would become empty and the lights were all out save for a few street lamps. 

 

And it was here, in the dead of the quiet night, that Sakura could be free. She had started out running through the streets, but the buildings and homes felt too much like people standing back, watching her as she ran passed. After a week or so, she had moved out of the village gates and set her sights on the forest that surrounded Konoha. There were no sounds, no light pollution to wash out the millions of stars high above her. All she could hear was her breath and the pounding of her feet against the dirt. 

 

Tonight was no different. She had gotten off work around midnight and ate dinner in the tiny kitchen of her apartment as she watched the digital 0 blink across her answering machine. Not that she expected any messages while she had been out. After Sasuke had left her, she had calls coming in around the clock; mostly her mother and friends just  _ checking  _ on her. As if they assumed she would have spent the weeks after her divorce sobbing on the floor, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. 

 

That had certainly been the plan the first few days but, Sakura had slapped herself out of that stupor relatively quickly. She knew her behavior lately wasn’t typical, nor healthy. But, she didn’t care. For the first time in her life, she felt  _ free _ . In the darkness of the forest, with the dirt beneath her and the swath of stars above, she could be anything she wanted. 

 

But, Sakura wasn’t the only ninja of Konoha who enjoyed the solitude of the night. The first time she had encountered him on the path, she had been so surprised to see another person out in the forest that she hadn’t said a word. She had turned on her heel and ran back to the gates, not stopping to take a breath until she was inside the village. The next three times, Kakashi kept to himself, giving her the space she was silently hoping he would. With a nod to her, he had forked off the path and leapt into the trees to continue his run through a different way.

 

It wasn’t long, though, that they had met at the gates at a quarter ‘til three, stretching the muscles in their legs to ready themselves for the run. “‘Lo,” Kakashi said simply, pulling his right arm across his chest before doing the same to his other arm.

 

Sakura had peeked up at him through the strands of her hair that had fallen free of her ponytail. She wondered why he ran, why he chose to do it in the middle of the night like her. Was he trying to escape, trying to be free, or find himself? It had been a long time since he had spoken to her. At her wedding to be exact. He hadn’t looked too particularly happy that day either. About as miserable as he looked now. 

 

“You don’t…” Sakura cleared her throat, turning to glance out at the tree as she stood up and shook the soreness from her ankles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him turn toward her. “You can run with me tonight. If you want to.” She forced the words out quickly and it was strange how her heart had picked up its pace. 

 

Sakura risked a glance up at Kakashi but he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was straight ahead at the impossible darkness weaving around the trees and underbrush along the ground. “I’d like that,” he said quietly. After that night, they had become running partners.

 

They never said much. A simple greeting when they met at the gates of the village and a short goodbye an hour later when they would part ways. It was the only interaction they had with one another anymore but Sakura was beginning to cherish their nights. 

 

After finishing her dinner, she had changed into her running pants but frowned before choosing a shirt. The previous night, she had burned up. Summer was in full force and now, even at night, no one was immune to the heat. She quickly opted for shorts and a comfortable red tank top and set out for the night. The night was clear but the air was hot and thick, making her hair stick to the back of her neck. 

 

As she neared the gates, she pulled her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head, frowning at the absence of her running partner. She checked the watch around her wrist. She was actually running late. If he did decide to show up, he could easily catch up to her. 

 

Sakura decided to jog for the first few minutes just to give him some time. One the village had fallen away behind her and the minimal glare of light had disappeared, she slowed to a stop and looked back at the dark path. Maybe he wasn’t coming tonight after all. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Half of her wanted to give up and go home. The other half was begging for the freedom of the night. 

 

Giving one last lingering glance back toward the village, Sakura turned and ran. All of her thoughts, doubts and worries melted away in the night. She kept her eyes trained on the road ahead of her, what little she could see of it anyway. For nearly half an hour she ran without a single thought crossing her mind until her body begged for a moments break. She stopped near a tree and leaned against it, fanning herself with her hand. 

 

“Sakura.”

 

The voice directly behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin and she stumbled back, whirling around to see Kakashi stepping out of the shadows. He held his hands out apologetically, ducking his head for frightening her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

She breathed a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that he had left without her and had scared the living daylights out of her. With a sigh, she shook her head. “It’s fine. I didn’t know you had left already.”

 

“I only left so I could find the way. I want to show you something.” He nodded toward the trees where he had emerged from and Sakura hesitated. This wasn’t part of their deal. She liked their routine the way it was. But, she couldn’t deny that she was excited to see him. 

 

She stepped into the underbrush of the forest and followed him through the dark. They traveled for nearly 100 yards before the sound of water met her ears. She could hear it running off of a rock or boulder but not much. It was possibly a small waterfall from a stream. Thousands of them ran through the forest. 

 

Kakashi reached out and took her by the wrist, startling her for the second time. The urge to pull her hand away from his flashed through her but she didn’t act on it. It was the first time she had been willingly touched by a man in 8 months. She didn’t realize how badly she missed it. By now, her heart was pounding in anticipation of what he could possibly want to show her. 

 

“Watch your step. The ground slopes here.” He guided her over a small tree that had fallen and Sakura’s feet landed in soft, wet sand on the other side. The trees that had wove a thick canopy over their heads thinned out to let the stars and moonlight shine down on a natural pool that had collected beneath a bluff. It was absolutely breathtaking. The heat of the night was instantly cooled around them and even in the faint light of the moon, Sakura could see the bright, tropical flowers that sat at the water’s edge. 

 

The sound of frogs and crickets filled the air with a nighttime symphony that mixed with the water spilling over the edge of the cliffs into the pool. It lapped at her toes and Sakura glanced down to see a faint blue light glowing along the water’s edge. She couldn’t help the gasp across her lips. She had only read about this kind of algae in books, described by scientists in far away lands. Never did she think this could exist outside of her home. 

 

Sakura was so entranced by the glow around the pool that she didn’t see Kakashi making his way into the water until he was waist deep. She turned to watch him wade through the water, his bare back pale beneath the light of the moon. To her left, on the fallen tree was his clothes sitting neatly. All of his clothes. 

 

She swallowed hard and looked back toward him just in time to watch him dive beneath the surface of the water. Kakashi was naked...He was maskless and naked in the water. A moment later, he surfaced, his silver hair catching the light. Though it was still too dark to make out his face clear enough, the fact that he was trusting her with this was huge. It made her take a step back and press a palm to her chest. She didn’t quite know what to say. 

 

“Are you coming in?” Kakashi asked, shaking the water from his hair as he tread low in the pool. Despite the darkness, she could definitely see the challenging smirk across his lips. A little voice in the back of Sakura’s head asked her if she was insane, if she was  _ truly _ considering skinny dipping with her former sensei. But, what could be more freeing than this? 

 

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, she pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Her shirt soon joined them on the dead branches of the tree behind her and she took a step into the water. The blue glow swirled around her feet and legs as she waded through it and once the water was up to her hips, she dipped her hands through the lights. “This is like swimming in magic,” she said quietly. 

 

“Or the sky.” Kakashi looked up and Sakura followed his gaze up to the stars, once again sucking in a tiny breath. Without the branches weaving above them, she could see streaks and clusters of diamonds through the black. As she stared up at the endless stars, Kakashi moved toward her. He found the ground and stood from the water, pulling Sakura’s attention back to him. The water dripped from his hair hanging around his shoulders, falling down his chest in little rivers that she couldn’t help wanting to trace with her fingertips.

 

But, her hands were froze to her sides and she was rooted to the spot. She looked up at him as he toward over her, keeping just enough distance between them that she didn’t feel uncomfortable. He lifted a hand out of the water and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. Her breath shuddered in her throat and her eyes slid closed at his touch. “You don’t have to hide in the dark, Sakura.” 

 

She swallowed, letting his words sink into her mind. Was that what she was doing all this time, hiding? Did she prefer the dark because it hid the dark circles beneath her eyes and the red to her cheeks that gave away that she had been crying? Opening her eyes, she looked up at the man she had found companionship with these last few months. Not once had he asked her if she was alright, or how she was holding up since Sasuke had left. He didn’t doubt her strength. He had known all along she would be alright. 

 

Sakura lifted her hands out of the water, reaching for his chest. She watched the traces of algae glowing on her fingertips as she spread them across his shoulders and down to his biceps. The feel of his muscles beneath his skin sparked feelings in her she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Desire coursed hot through her body and not even the water rippling around her could cool her off. 

 

She lifted her gaze from his chest to his bare face. She could make out a mark on his chin, the tip of his scar running down his cheek and the curve of his lips in the faint light. Taking a step toward him, she pressed her chest into his and sighed at the feel of his hands slipping around her waist. He put a hand to the small of her back, bringing her flush against him. She could feel him, hard and thick between her legs and it sent a tremor of heat through her core. 

 

Kakashi lowered his head toward hers, his lips only a breath away. It felt so strange yet...right. There was no fear or awkwardness between them. All Sakura could think was well she fit in his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. His fingers danced up her spine, water dripping between them until he wove his grip into the hair at the back of her head, pulling the band from her hair to let it fall around them. He leaned her head to the side and kissed her deeper, parting her lips and dipping his tongue across hers. 

 

Sakura was dizzy with desire. It had been so long since she felt something this strong and this powerful. Though they were naked and completely pressed against one another, it wasn’t enough. She moved her hands up to his neck, gripping his hair between her trembling fingers, needing something to hold onto to keep herself steady. Sensing her urgency, Kakashi bent down and took hold of her legs, lifting her out of the water to wrap her legs around his waist. 

 

She gasped against his lips but he never stopped kissing her. He moved them through the water until Sakura could feel the rough, cold stone beneath her. He had set her down on a rock that jutted out over the water. Breaking their kiss, Sakura leaned back on her elbows and stared up at Kakashi, breathless and unable to find the words to say to him. He traced her jawline with the tip of his middle finger, down her neck and over her collarbone to dip between her breasts. Sakura let her head fall back as he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping his tongue over it. 

 

The warmth of his mouth and the cool air around them made her skin ripple with goosebumps. She let a tiny moan escape and he smiled against her flesh, glancing up at her through a curtain of silver hair. Sakura reached up and brushed it away from his face, guiding him up to kiss her lips once more. He moved between her legs to get closer and she could feel him pressing against her inner thigh. 

 

Kakashi pulled her hips toward him, holding her off the edge of the rock and above the water as his mouth moved over hers. He kissed her with a passion that made her toes curl and her back arch. She looped an arm around his neck and reached between them, finding his the tip of his cock teasing at her center. She curled her fingers around him, the groan deep in his chest making her heart race, and guided him into her. 

 

He pushed slowly inside her, taking his time to tease her and she let her head fall back as he did so. He stretched her and pushed deeper inside of her that anyone ever had been and the feeling of him filling her so completely was almost too much for her to take. She sucked in deep breaths as he kissed across her throat and shoulder, letting her get adjusted. 

 

“ _ Kakashi, _ ” Sakura whispered, barely heard over the waterfall beside them. He had heard her though and grinned, pulling out slowly until only the tip of his cock was left. She begged for him to go faster but he ignored her pleas and kept his pace. Keeping her in place with one hand beneath her ass, he laid the other between her hips and found her clit with his thumb. He drew a slow circle around the sensitive nub and Sakura’s entire body shuddered in pleasure. 

 

He moved a bit faster, pushing every inch of his cock inside her only to pull back. Sakura lifted her head and stared down the length of her body, watching his thumb tease her clit and his cock slam into her. She lifted her gaze and met his, her eyebrows pinching together as the tension coiled hot inside her. Kakashi parted his lips, his breath coming out in quick, hard puffs. 

 

Sakura reached down to take his place at her folds, and he moved his grip to her hips. She touched herself as he slammed into her hard and fast, knocking the breath from her lungs. She couldn’t help moaning from the intensity, unable to keep it down anymore. Her cries echoed around them, drowning out the sounds of the night. The pressure between her hips was too much to bare any longer.

 

Her finger swirled around her clit in time with his strokes and the heat and tension built up threatened to release. Sakura gasped, never letting her gaze on Kakashi slip away as she felt herself coming around him. He didn’t slow his strokes, keeping in time with the waves of her orgasm. His fingertips were bruising around her hips as he pounded against her, his breath shuddering. 

 

He gasped and groaned, spilling hot inside her. Sakura could feel him pulsing inside her as she laid back, sucking in breaths. She let her head fall back against the rock, staring up at the stars above them. Kakashi pressed his face into her chest, his breath hot across her breast as he thrust in and out of her a few more times, savoring the ecstasy. 

 

Sakura curled her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair with a smile. She had been wrong before. It was only now that she felt completely  _ free _ .

* * *

 

AN- This was a gift for my 700th follower on tumblr. If you want to follow, I do prompts occasionally and you'll get to see the updates of my other fics!

 


End file.
